


Goodbye old friend

by darkrin



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cosa peggiore era che Caroline gli era grata.<br/>(AU dalla 3x21 in poi: Klaus è morto e no more Originali a Mystic Falls - Caroline-centric)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye old friend

  _(I see you and you see me and we know what must be done)_

 

La cosa peggiore, la più assurda era che Caroline era _felice._ Davvero, schifosamente, felice.

E perché mai non avrebbe dovuto esserlo? Aveva tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato (o meglio tutto quello che aveva desiderato da quando aveva realizzato che il suo progetto di sposarsi dopo _settepuntocinque_ anni di fidanzamento, avere due bambini e un cane, una casa con una staccionata bianca e un prato verde e curato non facevano più parte delle sue possibilità – ed era una consapevolezza che l’aveva ferita meno di quanto avrebbe dovuto).

Si era diplomata con il massimo dei voti, si era iscritta al college con Bonnie ed Elena (e almeno una parte del piano che una Caroline bambina aveva fatto tanti anni prima si era realizzata e _hurrà_ per lei!) e nonostante quella follia che era diventata la sua esistenza, nonostante Alaric, Klaus, Tyler, Elena e i drammi che sembravano seguire la sua migliore amica come un’ombra ovunque andasse, _si era ricostruita una vita_. Non era stato facile, nossignore, ma lei era Caroline Forbes.

E davvero era _stata felice._

 

 

Avevano vinto, capite? Loro che erano solo un branco di bambini in confronto a lui erano riusciti là dove anche un vampiro Originale aveva fallito: avevano trasformato il grande e terribile ibrido in un corpo grigio e morto, l’avevano chiuso in una bara e l’avevano gettato in fondo all’oceano Atlantico e che _nessuno lo trovi mai, mai, mai più_ , aveva pregato, guardando le onde ricoprire la cassa di cemento in cui l’avevano rinchiuso..

Avevano vinto e Tyler era tornato e avevano dato una festa e lei aveva ballato fino a non sentirsi quasi i piedi perché era _davvero, davvero_ felice.

Erano salvi, capite? Perché non avrebbe dovuto esserlo?

 

 

_State lasciando Mystic Falls. 5000 abitanti._

 

 

Il cartello sembrò deriderla, mentre indugiava a fari spenti, le mani strette intorno al volante, nella buia stradina che l’avrebbe portata fuori da quella città per sempre. Il ritratto che Klaus le aveva fatto, _oh!,_ così tanti anni prima, giaceva accartocciato sul sedile del passeggero.

Caroline aveva sempre saputo che un giorno avrebbe dovuto lasciare Mistic Falls (grazie tante, non era l’idiota che Damon voleva farle credere), si sarebbero accorti che non invecchiava e avrebbero iniziato a porre domande, a indagare, a darle la caccia forse, ma era presto: era solo al secondo anno di college e aveva ancora tempo.

 _5000 abitanti._ Meno Jenna, meno Vicki, meno John ed Elena, contò mentalmente. _5000 abitanti_ meno Caroline Forbes, pensò riaccendendo i fari e mettendo in moto.

 

 

La cosa peggiore, la più assurda era che Caroline era _felice._

Dopo che avevano eliminato la minaccia di Klaus e degli altri Originali (Stefan aveva impalato Rebekah con un pugnale d’argento ed Elena aveva fatto un patto con Elijah: sua sorella in cambio della promessa che lui i suoi fratelli non avrebbero mai più rimesso piede a Mystic Falls) era stato facile tornare a crogiolarsi nella vita da piccola città di provincia. Le era venuto naturale come respirare, come indossare un vecchio paio di jeans ritrovato nel fondo di un armadio, ma era questo il punto, capite? Caroline era un vampiro, non aveva più bisogno di respirare.

 

 

“ _Ti introdurrò ad un piccolo segreto. C’è un intero mondo la fuori che ti aspetta. Grandi città e arte e musica. La vera bellezza. E tu puoi avere tutto quello. Potrai avere mille altri compleanni. Tutto ciò che devi fare è chiedere.”_

 

 

Era stato ridicolo che fosse stato _lui_ a dirglielo (nel suo modo assurdo e sbagliato e-) e Caroline aveva tentato di dimenticare per anni perché lui era cattivo e Caroline lo sapeva che non ci si deve mai fidare di quello che dice il cattivo della storia, non importa quanto le sue parole possano sembrare allettanti o _giuste_ perché il loro scopo è solo quello di ferire e uccidere e spezzare.

Ricordate il lupo cattivo? Lui sì, che sapeva pronunciare parole dolcissime, ma l’aveva fatto solo per divorare le bambine e lasciarne solo un cappuccio macchiato di sangue. E la strega di Hansel e Gretel? Aveva costruito un’intera casa di zucchero e promesse solo per mangiarsi i due fratelli.

Caroline non era Cappuccetto Rosso, né Gretel; era la figlia dello sceriffo di Mystic Falls e sapeva che non poteva fidarsi. Non di lui, non di quelle parole che le avevano fatto desiderare di vivere e che, poi (traditrici, vedete?) le avevano fatto desiderare il mondo e – Caroline aveva resistito, le aveva nascoste, rinchiuse in un angolo della sua mente, fino a quando Stefan non le aveva detto:

\- Non vale la pena di vivere in eterno se è per essere infelici. Non puoi passare l’eternità a pensare sempre solo agli altri, Care – e aveva quello sguardo triste lì di chi _sa_.

E sua madre le aveva sussurrato, accarezzandole i capelli:

\- Tesoro, è la _tua_ vita. –

 

 

“… _un intero mondo la fuori che ti aspetta. Grandi città e arte e musica. La vera bellezza. E tu puoi avere tutto quello. Potrai avere mille altri compleanni. Tutto ciò che devi fare è chiedere. Ti introdurrò ad un piccolo segreto. C’è...”_

Quando superò il cartello _state lasciando_ _Mystic Falls_ , pensò a come prima di morire – prima di lui – non fosse mai esistito nessun piano che vedeva una Caroline Forbes _viva_ (e anche questo si era realizzato. Doppio hurrà per la sua lungimiranza!) andarsene da Mystic Falls. _Caroline Forbes lascia Mystic Falls e si costruisce una vita di successo a New York, L.A., Londra?_ Seriamente? Suonava ridicolo e impossibile anche solo a pensarlo.

 

 

Caroline sapeva che era sbagliato e ingiusto perché Klaus aveva ucciso e torturato e aveva fatto del male a tutte le persone a lei care e –

La cosa più assurda, più ingiusta era che lei era stata felice e _gli_ _era_ _grata_.

E chissà, pensò, accelerando sulla buia strada statale, mentre l’aria fresca della notte le scompigliava i capelli biondi, un giorno magari avrebbe trovato il coraggio di andare a cercarlo e dirglielo di persona.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- post 3x21 e AU da lì in poi: Klaus non è mai finito nel corpo di Tyler e se ne sono liberati per davvero.  
> \- NO BETA perché sono stupida (no, dico davvero), quindi segnalatemi qualsiasi errore/svista/strafalcione.  
> \- Non chiedete, non so bene neanche io cosa sia questa cosa, ma avevo quest’idea di una Caroline grata (nonostante tutto) a Klaus per averle aperto gli occhi sul mondo ed è venuta fuori questa cosa.  
> \- Titolo e sottotitolo sono due versi della canzone “Goodbye old friend” di The Devil Makes Three.  
> \- Ho una mezza idea per un possibile sequel. Uhm.


End file.
